A device of this kind relating to the invention is known from an article by H. Kaneko and A. Sawai "Feedback balanced code for multilevel PCM transmission", IEEE Trans. on Communication Technology, Vol. COM 17 (No. 5, Oct. 1969), pages 554-563. Reference is notably made to the FIGS. 1 and FIG. 3 of this article. Quasi-analog signals are to be understood to mean herein signals having an enumerable finite range of a number of values which is at least equal to three. The value range of true analog signals is not enumerable. Of course, the maximum amplitude is limited in both cases. The known device each time receives a two-bit code. Every different two-bit code activates at least one own signal generator for generating a signal value. One or more two-bit codes can each time activate one of two different signal generators which supply mutually opposed values. The output signals of the signal generators are applied, via an adding element, to an output of the device. The output signal is further integrated and the integration result is discriminated. The discrimination result (plus or minus) each time activates one of said two different signal generators. The known device is supplied with binary signals which are artificially converted into multivalent signals. Because of the zero point in the frequency response curve at the frequency zero, the known device produces signals which are insensitive to shifting of the zero level. The frequency response curve of the output signals furthermore comprises a zero point at the value of the sample frequency (and also at multiples thereof). At these values, therefore, no data-determined energy is present, so that a synchronizing pilot tone can be added to the signal at these points without the risk of interference. According to the known technique, the lowest feasible frequency for the pilot tone is comparatively high, which is a drawback because the required bandwidth is then greater. Furthermore, the known device becomes more complex as the number of value levels of the input signal increases, because exclusively digital elements are used.